


Temptation

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Week, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 11, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian still has his no sex rule and Mickey decides to make him pay for it
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 28
Kudos: 296





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Little something that ran through my head, I imagine it can’t be easy saying no to Mickey lol this is Ian’s attmept

Temptation 

Ian couldn’t stand it anymore. It was one thing to deny himself sex, not to mention denying Mickey, that was an impossible task, but it was another thing to listen to him beating off behind him. 

Ever since he told Mickey no sex until he got a job, that asshole decided to pay him back by jerking off every time they were in bed together. Morning, evening, middle of the night, it didn’t matter. Ian would wake up to the sounds of Mickey nearly panting into his ear, he’d hear the slick sounds of him fucking his fist and could all but see how good he was giving it to himself. The bed would shift, waking him up, Mickey would lay as close as possible so he was panting into his ear, or the occasional bump of Mickey’s fist against his ass. 

It was making him crazy. 

Night after night, as soon as they got ready for bed; first a smoke, then a shower...separate now, then getting dressed and into the bed, Mickey would always ask him if they were going to fuck. He sounded disinterested but Ian knew he was as needy for it as he was, their bodies were stiff all the time, coiled tightly with sexual need and tension. It was so fucking hard to say no, but he did, every single time.

Mickey would reply with an offhand comment, something like “your loss” or “fine, “don’t need that dick anyway” and Ian would ignore him and his pulsing cock until he fell asleep. His dreams were no better. His mind conjured up everything he was missing and played it on a loop in his mind so that when he woke up, the only thing he wanted to do was roll over, pin Mickey to the bed by his throat and slide into him until he wasn’t delirious with need. 

He didn’t give in.

Instead, he’d get woken up to Mickey jerking off. And it wasn’t like he was trying to hide it with soft moans and pausing when it felt like he might get caught. No, Mickey was trying to wake him up, trying so hard to make him give in and fuck, it was working. Each time he gave in just a little more, thinking that “this is it” and he’d finally let his body take what it needed, what they both needed. 

It never happened.

They used sex as a weapon and if he was going to “win” this fight, he needed to hold out. 

Out of all the nights he wanted to slap himself and give in, tonight had to have been the hardest one to say no to. Mickey woke him up by moaning his name in that breathless way, right against the back of his neck. Ian bit his own lip to keep the corresponding sound in and adjusted just enough to push his hardening cock into the sheets. He grit his teeth and listened to each of those whispered moans, each time Mickey said his name, begging him to give in and fuck him, all but offering to let him do just about anything to get what he wanted. 

“Fuck, please.” Mickey groaned deeply, rocking his hips as he pushed into his hand, bumping against Ian’s ass.

Ian bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes squeezed shut. If he looked...it would be over. 

“It’s been too fucking long, man. I fucking need it.” Mickey said again, his voice cracking at the last word. He pushed his head between Ian’s shoulder blades. “I’ll get a fucking job, you can pick it. You can have all my money, just fuck me.”

At that, an embarrassing whimper worked its way up his throat and he couldn’t stop it. It alerted Mickey within seconds, showing him that yeah, he was awake and trying to ignore him, and failing. Mickey shifted behind him, letting cool air run between their heated bodies before the entire front of Mickey’s body was pushed up against his back, up against his ass. His hand fell away and landed on Ian’s hip, leaving room to rut against his ass. 

While Mickey rocked against his ass, Ian buried his face into his pillow and bit it, it muffled the sounds he made as Mickey really got into it, giving those low squealing sounds as his orgasm grew. Ian pushed his hips harder into the bed, letting the force of Mickey’s thrust propel him into the sheets. 

Mickey bit Ian’s bare back, groaning. “Goddamn, I miss the feeling of you in me. No condom, just skin, giving it to me so fucking good I can’t think. When you hold me down…” a deep groan cut him off mid sentence and he gave a few hard, slow thrusts before he found his voice. “When you hit that spot just perfectly...no one else has been able to do that for me.”

Ian whined, loud enough for Mickey to hear him. “Stop.” He begged, trying not to give in. 

Mickey’s reply was instant. “You know I can’t. Fuck, I need you. I want you.” 

When he couldn’t breathe with his face stuffed into the pillow, he turned just enough to feel fresh air on his face and at that moment, Mickey’s hand slid around the front of his body, down his sweaty chest and right over the bulge in his boxers. The sound he made was guttural, primal.

“You’re so fucking hard for me.” Mickey pointed out, adding pressure as he moved against his ass faster. “Get on me. Hold me down, bend me over, anything you want, just fuck me.”

“I can’t.” Ian whined, pushing his hips forward when Mickey gripped him as much as his boxers would allow. He chased his hand as Mickey chased his ass, using it to get off. “Mick.”

“Say it again.” Mickey begged, his toes curling.

Ian was close, so close that no amount of distance or talking himself out of it could change it. Mickey was about to come against his ass and he was about to come inside his boxers and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He leaned back just a little so he was pressed against him, Mickey sped up, his hands tightening on his cock, urging him to let go. 

“Fuckin say it, I’m so close.” 

“Mickey.” Ian said again, his mouth so dry his tongue stuck to the side of his cheek. He licked his lips. “Mickey.”

“Oh, fuck.” Mickey moaned, pushing his forehead into Ian’s back. “Fuck, oh, fuck!!”

The moment Mickey came against his ass, as those hot, thick spurts of come wet the entire backside of his boxers, Ian came. He pushed his face back into the pillow and screamed as one of the most powerful orgasms spread across his body, swarming him within seconds, drowning him, making it hard to breathe, hard to think. He pushed into his hand, milking himself of everything he had, listening to Mickey doing the same thing behind him, then sagged into the bed. 

“Goddamn, I needed that.” Mickey said after a moment, still breathless but Ian could tell his mood changed for the better. “Woulda been better if you just fucked me, but it’s better than me doin it alone.” 

Ian turned his head enough to breathe fresh air and couldn’t help the smile that appeared. He felt so fucking good, better than he had for the last two weeks since it all started. He was sated and exhausted and ready for some of that good sleep that only came after sex. He didn’t even mind the mess.

“You’re the little spoon tonight.” Mickey said as he wiped his hand on his boxers and tossed them aside. He turned, cuddling up to Ian’s back, one hand back around his body but on his stomach this time. “Maybe that’ll put you in a better fucking mood tomorrow.”

“Doubt it.” Ian teased. It was the only way he wouldn’t turn around and smother him with attention. He closed his eyes and let Mickey hold him, his arms tight around him, making him feel loved and safe at the same time. “You’re making breakfast.”

Mickey chuckled, pushing his head behind Ian’s neck. “No, the fuck I’m not.”


End file.
